Primatech
Primatech is a canon group, which has been roleplayed with in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge, World 2: Reflections, World 3: Renegade, World 5: The Formula, World 8: Brave New World and World 11: Villains. Locations & Bases Primatech's main base is known to be located in Hartsdale, New York, and they also have a large base in Odessa, Texas, under the front of a paper company. They have several other smaller bases worldwide, including in Canada, Mexico and the Ukraine. When they were led by Daniel Linderman, some of their operations were ran from his Corinthian Casino in Las Vegas. Founders & Members 'Founders' *Angela Petrelli *Arthur Petrelli *Kaito Nakamura *Robert Bishop *Adam Monroe *Daniel Linderman *Charles Deveaux *Susan Amman *Carlos Mendez *Harry Fletcher *Paula Gramble *Maury Parkman *Victoria Pratt 'Other Known Members'﻿ *Noah Bennet *Lauren Gilmore *Eden McCain *Elle Bishop *Joshua Evans (World 5 and World 8) *Christopher Reist (World 3) *James Herriford (World 3, mole) *Eve Kings (World 3, mole) History 'World 1' In World 1, the history of Primatech corresponds to canon. It had been destroyed before the roleplay began. 'World 2' In World 2 also, similarly to in World 1, the history of Primatech corresponds to canon, and it was destroyed before the roleplay began. 'World 3' In World 3, the history of Primatech corresponds mainly with canon for S1 and S2. They were originally successful in causing the New York explosion to occur, but this was prevented when time was changed. During the explosion timeline, Primatech had been completely destroyed by the government. They are known to have employed Christopher Reist for several years, and to have briefly imprisoned Pippy Maxxted and Elan Greene. It was through this imprisonment that Elan learned of the identity of her core ability. Currently, Primatech have been infiltrated by James Herriford and Eve Kings, who are secretly working with Elan and David Stevens to undermine and destroy the company. They once succeeded in exposing and killing these moles, until time was altered, and Eve is now using her persuasion to hide their exposure. The Odessa facility was recently raided in an attempt to destroy the Shanti virus, and this almost led to its release. 'World 5' In World 5, Primatech's history corresponds to canon until the end of Volume 3. It was not completely destroyed, and did not burn down, but its members were forced to go into hiding by Pinehearst's success. A few originally intended to continue fighting back, but to date have done little. 'World 8' In World 8, Primatech's history corresponds mainly to canon for S1 and S2. One of their agents, Joshua Evans, began turning rogue, and recruiting others with the aim of destroying the Shanti virus. Rhia Jones broke into their Hartsdale base with the intention of destroying it also, but was captured. She later escaped along with Peter and Adam. The formula was released, and Primatech was shut down in the aftermath, attempting to hide its involvement in the new threat. The Odessa base was also completely destroyed when a group of Level 5 prisoners escaped. When evolved humans were finally exhonorated, Primatech was not reformed, and was instead replaced by the New Company, under government supervision and control. 'World 11' Primatech's history in World 11 matches canon. Category:Groups